Harry Potter és a Pokol Urai
by Marten The Great
Summary: Diablo,Mephisto és Baal újra itt vannak! A mai korban. Mit tud tenni ez ellen Harry, Dumbledore, és az újból feltámadó Horadrim-rend? Sok harc, némi humor.


**I. fejezet**

**A pártok**

I.

A mágus az asztal mellett állt, és az előtte fekvő három követ nézte. Hosszú évek kutatása és munkája állt mögötte. Nehéz volt az ősi írások alapján rekonstruálni ezeket a mágikus kristályokat, amelyek elképesztő erőt kölcsönöztek viselőjüknek. És most végre elérkezett a pillanat, hogy efelett ő uralkodjon. Felvette a középső, piros színű követ, a zöldet és a lilát pedig egymással szemben elhelyezte az asztalon. Majd kántálni kezdte az ősi varázsigét. A kristályok felizzottak, és ő érezni kezdte, ahogy az energia szétárad benne. De egyszerre mást is érzett. Hirtelen növekedni kezdett, megvörösödött és megkeményedett a bőre, tüskék nőttek ki a hátából és a fejéből. És érezte, hogy ő már nem ember, hanem maga a hatalmas démon, Diablo, a Rettegés Ura, a pokol seregeinek parancsolója. Azután kezdett elsötétedni a világ. Képtelen volt parancsolni a testének. Nem ő uralkodott a kristály felett, hanem az őfelette.

Diablo megrázkódott egész testében, és hitetlenkedve nézett körül. Teljesen más lett a világ, mint amilyennek ő ismerte. Ekkor meglátta a másik két kristályt, és tudta, mit kell tennie. Felemelte azokat, és hátborzongató hangon suttogni kezdett. Hirtelen köd támadt, és két alak jelent meg a ködben: Mephisto, a Gyűlölet Ura, és Baal, a Pusztítás Ura, Diablo két bátyja.

Nem hittem, hogy még itt fent találkozunk valaha.- szólalt meg Baal.

Én viszont tudtam, hogy fogunk még.- mondta Mephisto.- Tudjátok, kell lenni mindig egy legvégső tervnek. Jelen esetben ez a terv ez a tekercs.

Miért, mi áll benne?- kérdezte Baal.

Az, hogy hogy lehet minket kiszabadítani a pokol fogságából. Persze nem egészen így. Azt írja, hogy aki elvégzi ezt a szertartást, hihetetlen mágikus erőt kap.

De ehhez kellenének a Lélek Kövek, azok pedig elpusztultak.- szólt közbe Diablo- és Tyrael elpusztította a Világkövet is, amiből készültek.

Igen, de nem eléggé. A Világkő ugyan darabokra robbant, de maradtak olyan darabjai, amikből meg lehetett csinálni egy-egy lélekkövet. Ez az ember pedig megcsinálta. Hiába, csak gyarló ez a lény. Tudtam, hogy előbb-utóbb lesz egy olyan, aki elég erős, elszánt, és hataloméhes lesz ahhoz, hogy végrehajtsa.

Igen, igazad van. Te voltál eddig is az ész.

Ebben a pillanatban öt varázsló rontott be az ajtón előreszegezett pálcával. Az első diadalmasan harsogta:

Most elkaptunk, Jacob! Le vagy tartóztatva! De… ezek meg mik?

Emberek!- hördült fel Diablo.

Hatalmas mancsának egyetlen csapásával leszakította az első varázsló fejét. A másik négy kábító átkokat küldött rá, de azok egyszerűen visszapattantak. Eközben Mephisto egy villámmal szénné égetett még egyet, Diablo pedig egy lángfallal a másik hármat.

Ezek a varázslók gyengébbek, mint valaha voltak.- állapította meg Diablo- A régi Horadrim mágusok legalább egy darabig ki tudtak tartani. De hol is tartottunk?

Ott, hogy mit fogunk most tenni. – válaszolt Mephisto. – Meg kell tudnunk, léteznek-e még olyanok, akik a Horadrim tagjai. Ha vannak, az se baj, csak egy kicsit óvatosabbnak kell lennünk.

És hogy gondolod, hogy fogjuk megtudni?- kérdezte Diablo.

Egyszerű. Elszabadítunk egy-két erős démont, és figyelünk. Csak a rend tagjai tudják őket egy-egy elleni harcban legyőzni.

Azzal felemelte egyik kezét, és elővarázsolt néhány iszonyú lényt. Nagyjából ember méretűek, és alkatúak voltak, de a jobb vállukból egy-egy szarv nőtt ki, és a bőrük is fekete volt. Ők voltak Kurast papjainak Nagy Tanácsa.

Menjetek, és pusztítsatok el mindent, ami elétek kerül!- adta ki a parancsot Mephisto.

Ők pedig teljesítették.

II.

A Mágiaügyi Minisztériumban minden a feje tetejére állt. Először eltűnt öt auror, aztán hirtelen elképesztő erejű fekete mágiát érzékeltek Londontól alig ötmérföldnyire, legvégül pedig azok a különös lények, akik fölényesen intéztek el hat-hét elit aurort, és az egész hadsereg alig bírta őket megállítani. Cornelius Caramel kétségbeesetten küldözgette baglyait a Roxfortba, valamint az összes ország mágiaügyi minisztériumába, választ sehonnan sem kapott, mígcsak egy nap be nem állított hozzá Albus Dumbledore.

De örülök, hogy jött, kedves Albus- fogadta Caramel.- Igen nagy bajban vagyunk. Ilyen erejű fekete mágiát még sohasem használt Tudjaki. És a lények is teljesen ismeretlenek.

Ezt nem Voldemort tette.- szögezte le Dumbledore.

Neeeeem?

Nem. Sokkal rosszabb. Ez ősi és elemi mágia volt. Ilyet nem tud sem maga, sem én, sem maga Voldemort használni. Eddig azért nem jöttem, mert próbáltam utánanézni, hogy mik csinálhatták ezt.

És megtalálta?

Nem egészen. Találtam ugyan ősi feljegyzéseket, de meglehetősen homályos utalások vannak csak bennük. Annyit azonban megtudtam, hogy akik a mágiát használták, azok nem emberek, hanem démonok, méghozzá rendkívül erős és gonosz démonok.

És azt nem írják, hogy lehet őket legyőzni?

Sajnos nem. Fogalmam sincs, mit tegyünk. Ezekhez képest a halálfalók legyőzése sétagalopp.

Maguk lehet, hogy nem tudják, hogy lehet győzni, de én tudom - szólalt meg egy hang.

Mindketten a hang felé néztek. Az ajtóban egy különös alak állt, aki kék csuhát viselt. Kezében botot tartott, melybe valamiféle nyelven egy szöveget véstek. Az arcát a reá boruló csuklya teljesen elfedte.

Ki maga? – kérdezte Caramel.

Én? Horadrim mágus vagyok.

És miért jött?

Kettőt találhat. Ismail Cain vagyok, de maguknak ez a név gondolom, nem jelent semmit. Az egyik utolsó Horadrim vagyok, a nagy Deckard Cain öccsének leszármazotta.

Hogy jutott be?

Nem volt nehéz. Csak hárman próbáltak megállítani, meg a portás. Valószínűleg két-három óra múlva magukhoz fognak térni, de lehet egy kicsit több is.

Micsoda? Megtámadta a minisztérium alkalmazottait? Aurorok, ide hozzám!- kiáltotta Caramel.

Legyen már csöndben, Cornelius!- nyugtatta le Dumbledore.- Hadd mondja el, mit akar.

Köszönöm. Nos, akik ezt művelik, azok a Pokol három fő démonai, Mephisto, Diablo, és Baal, a Három Fő Gonosz. Elképzelhetetlenül erősek, és a mai mágiával képtelenség őket legyőzni. De az ősi, mára már elfeledett Horadrim mágia képes rá.

Akkor miért nem megy, és győzi le őket?

Egyedül? Ezt nem gondolhatja komolyan, még maga sem. Ez nem ilyen egyszerű. A legnagyobb baj az, hogy akik még élnek, kevesen vannak, és nem is a legerősebbek. Erős, jól képzett és elkötelezett mágusokra van szükségünk, azok viszont nem állnak sorban az ajtónk előtt.

Mi az, amit maguk tudnak és mi nem?

Egyszerű, ámde hatásos dolgok: mágikus fegyverek, nekromágia, varázslények idézése, és elementáris mágia. Ezek azok, amikben sokkal jobbak vagyunk. De az általános varázslat is sokkal erősebben megy ezzel.- mutatta fel botját.

Az egy varázspálca?

Olyasmi. Persze a Horadrim mágiához nincs szükség rá, de felerősíti.

Nincs szükség rá?

Nincs. De ha akarja, megmutatom.

Lássuk!

Ismail felemelte a kezét, és egy villámot lőtt ki belőle. Aztán a másikat, és egy tűzfalat emelt maga elé. Aztán tapsolt egyet, és a tűzből tűzgólem lett. Felemelte mindkét kezét és egy jégvihart kavarva, eloltotta a tüzet.

Nos? Elég meggyőző?

Igen. És a bot?

Azt ilyen kis helyen inkább nem. Még kárt tennék magukban. A bot nemcsak nagyobb a pálcánál, de más elven is készül.

Éspedig?

Nem egy mag van benne, hanem három, és démonok csontjaiból vannak kialakítva. Ezek megfelelő mágiával össze is vannak kötve, ezért hihetetlen módon felerősítik egymás erejét. De ha velem jönnek, meg is mutathatom. Akár párbajozhatok is valamelyikükkel, vagy egy tetszőleges varázslóval.

Jól van. Én kiállok - mondta Dumbledore.

Akkor kövessenek!

Felemelte botját, és kört rajzolt vele a levegőbe. Erre egy kék, villózó kapu jelent meg előttük. Mindhárman beleléptek. Egy sivatag közepére kerültek.

Hol vagyunk?- kérdezte Caramel?

Mongóliában, a Góbi-sivatagban. Kérem, Caramel úr, menjen egy kicsit távolabb. Nos, Dumbledore, kezdhetjük?

Kezdhetjük.

Felálltak egymással szemben. Először farkasszemet néztek egymással, de Cain megsokallta, és kezdett. Botját mélyen beleütötte a homokba, és erre egy hatalmas homokgólem állt fel előtte. Dumbledore felemelte pálcáját, és egy széllökéssel egyszerűen elfújta a gólemet. Aztán egy átkot küldött Cainre. Telibe is találta, egyenesen mellközépen, de semmi hatása nem volt. Cain suttogott valamit, és Dumbledore-ra szegezte botját. Ő pedig egyszerre csak nem látott semmit, csak sötétséget. Aztán Cain meglendítette botját és egy tűzsugarat küldött Dubledore mellének. Dumbledore hanyatt esett, és elnyúlt a homokban. Cain odalépett hozzá, felsegítette, és elmondta az ellenátkot.

El kellett volna mondanom, hogy van rajtam egy mágikus mellvért. Azt akartam, hogy annak az erejét is megismerjék.

Irtózatos a mágia, amit használ.

Ön rendkívül erős. Egy átlagos varázsló már a gólemet sem győzte volna le. Nem akar belépni a rendbe?

Nem. De tudok valakit, aki igen.

És ki lenne az?

Harry Potter.

Egy kicsit fiatal és tapasztalatlan.

Fiatalnak éppen fiatal, de közel sem tapasztalatlan. Ellenkezőleg, nagyon is sok tapasztalattal rendelkezik. Többször állt már szemben Voldemorttal, és győztesen került ki.

Hm… Nem rossz. De egy ember akkor is kevés.

Találunk még embereket.

Kitűnő. De szükségünk lesz olyanokra is, akik értenek a harchoz.

Mindenki ért a harchoz.

A varázslóharchoz nyilván. De én a mugliharcról beszélek. Valami ilyesmiről.

Cain fogta magát, és egy újabb gólemet támasztott fel. Aztán magára uszította. A gólem lesújtott rá újra és újra, de ő a botjával minden ütését kivédte. Majd egy kardot rántott elő a köpenye alól, és a gólembe döfte. A gólem azonnal porrá omlott.

Ez harc.

De ki ért ilyesmihez?

Ezt is meg lehet tanulni, de ahhoz idő kell. Időnk pedig nincs. Bármikor elszabadulhatnak a Pokol seregei, és azt már haddal kell várnunk. Tehát olyan emberek is kellenek, akik ehhez is értenek.

Akkor ilyeneket is keresünk.

Remek. Két nap múlva találkozunk. A cím, ahova jönniük kell: Abszol út 37. Legalább húsz-huszonöt személyt várok, és önt, Dumbledore.- botjával két újabb kaput nyitott. – A jobb oldali az önöké. Viszontlátásra.

Azzal eltűnt a kapuban, az pedig bezárult mögötte. Dumbledore és Caramel egymásra néztek, és beléptek a másikba. Újra Caramel dolgozószobájában álltak.

Hihetetlen, hogy egy ilyen erejű mágia egyszerűen eltűnt a múlt ködében.- mondta a miniszter.

Nem annyira, mint hinné. Ezek az emberek felesküdtek arra, hogy megvédik a világot a Pokoltól. Nem tudhatja meg senki, hogy léteznek. Ne mondja el senkinek, sőt ne is gondoljon rá! Nagyon ügyelnünk kell, mert ha Voldemort megszerzi magának ezt a mágiát, akkor mi már csak annyit tehetünk, hogy kiválasztjuk, melyik öl meg minket: Baal vagy Voldemort. De most viszontlátásra. El kell mennem összeszedni az embereket.

Dumbledore sarkon fordult és elment.

III.

Uram, így igaz, ha mondom.

Biztos vagy benne?

Teljesen, uram.

De mi is volt pontosan?

Bejött egy ember az előcsarnokba. Kék csuhát viselt és egy nagy bot volt a kezében. Megkérdezte a portást, hogy merre találja a minisztert. A portás el akarta kérni a pálcáját, de azt mondta nincs neki. Erre a portás feldühödött, és elkezdett fenyegetőzni. A csuhás meg fogta magát, és egyszerűen leütötte a botjával. Ezt látva odarohant három auror, és ráfogták a pálcájukat. Az elindult feléjük. Erre mindhárman ráküldtek egy-egy kábító átkot, de leperegtek róla. Ugyanígy jártak a hátráltató és a bénító átkokkal is. Az ismeretlen suhintott egy félkört a botjával, mire mindhárman összeestek. Aztán elindult és bement a miniszteri irodába, ahová pár perccel azelőtt érkezett meg Dumbledore. Vagy húsz perc múlva Dumbledore kijött. Belestem az irodába, de ott nem volt más, csak Caramel.

Az lehetetlen – jelentette ki a Sötét Nagyúr – ott nem lehet hoppanálni.

Nem biztos, hogy hoppanált. Lehet, hogy volt ott egy titkos ajtó, vagy egy zsupszkulcs.

Ugyan már, Cramer! Zsupszkulcs? Nem, nem. Az ellen is védett. Malfoy pedig ismeri azt az irodát, mint a tenyerét. Tudnék róla, ha lenne ott titkos ajtó.

És ha nem mondta el? – kérdezte félénken Cramer.

Mindegy. Az is figyelemre méltó, amit az előcsarnokban tett. Senki, még én sem vagyok képes védőbűbáj nélkül teljesen ellenállni egy átoknak. Szóljon Dolohovnak és Malfoynak. Szükségem lesz rájuk és az embereikre. Malfoyjal egyéb beszélnivalóm is van.

Voldemort elgondolkodott, amíg a halálfalóira várt. Ki lehetett ez a titokzatos idegen? Miért voltak hatástalanok a varázslatok? Nehéz kérdések. Biztos volt benne, hogy meg tudná ölni őt, de neki élve kell. De ez nem egyszerű. Itt tartott gondolataiban, mikor belépett a két varázsló. Mélyen meghajoltak Voldemort előtt.

Miért hívatott, Mester?- kérdezték.

Feladatot kaptok. Dolohov, vigyél egy tucat embert, és fogd el őt! – mutatta fel Cain képét, amit Cramer készített.

Igenis, Mester. – hajolt meg Dolohov.

Ne öljétek meg, és lehetőleg ne tegyetek nagy kárt benne!

Igenis, Mester.

Vigyázzatok vele, rendkívül erős.

Értem, Mester.

Elmehetsz.

Igenis, Mester.

Malfoy, a feladatod nehezebb lesz. Vigyél három embert, és derítsd ki, mik voltak azok a lények, amik két napja jelentek meg. Ne kezdjetek harcot, ha meglátnak titeket, azonnal tűnjetek el!

Igenis, Mester.

Elmehetsz te is.

Igenis, Mester.

Voldemort gondolataiba mélyedt. Nos, az első lépéseket megtette. De mi lesz ezután?

IV.

Cain már mélyen aludt, mikor a halálfalók a házához értek. Egyszer csak felriadt. Mágikus pajzs volt a ház körül, amely nem tartotta fel a behatolókat, de jelzett a gazdának. Azonnal felkelt, és magára öltötte csuháját. Nem felejtette el a páncélját a csuha alá felvenni. A csuklyája is ki volt bélelve mágikus láncvérttel. Övébe dugott egy tőrt, és kezébe fogta botját. Eközben a halálfalók benyomultak a földszintre. Az első már az emeletre vezető lépcsőn állt. Ekkor a lépcső tetején megjelent Cain alakja.

Mit akarnak? – kérdezte.

Magát. – válaszolta a halálfaló – _Stupor!_

Cain meg se moccant. Az átok természetesen nem hatolt át a páncélon. Cain mellbevágta a halálfalót, aki lebukfencezett a lépcsőn. A zajra azonnal felfigyelt a többi. Máris három bénító átok repült Cain felé, aki azonban lehasalt, és az átkok felette mentek el. Felugrott, és egy tűzlabdát hajított a halálfalók közé. Az egyiket el is találta. Annak azonnal kigyulladt a ruhája. Egy másik eloltotta a tüzet. Cain közben lerohant a lépcsőn, és előhúzta tőrét. Rátámadt az egyik halálfalóra. Az elnevette magát, és felkiáltott: _Protego!_ De azonnal az arcára fagyott a mosoly, amikor a tőr áthatolt a pajzson, és a halálfaló torkát átdöfte. Cain kihúzta a sebből a tőrt, és villámló tekintettel fordult a többi felé. Azok védekező pozíciót vettek fel. Cain botját a halottra szegezte, és valamit suttogott. Erre a halott húsa szétfolyt, a csontváza pedig felállt. Az egyik halálfaló irtózatosan megijedt. Pálcáját Cain felé tartotta, és azt harsogta: _Avada Kedavra! _Azonban Cain jó ütemben lépett félre, és az átok mellette zúgott el. A csontváz elindult a halálfalók felé. Dolohov eléugrott, és egy taroló átokkal porrá zúzta. Cain azonnal látta, hogy ő az igazi ellenfél, ezért nekirontott. Botjával egy villámot küldött a többi felé, amire azok szétugrottak, ő pedig a szabad kezével megragadta Dolohov torkát. Dolohov azonban hatalmasat öklözött a gyomrába, de az csak megkondult.

Páncél van rajta! – kiáltotta.

Eltaláltad, öregem.

Cain a falhoz vágta Dolohovot, majd előhúzta tőrét, és a földre dobta. Majd annyit mondott: _Ex Ferri!_ Erre a tőr elkezdett nőni, és egyre alaktalanabb lett. Végül egy irtózatos, háromméteres vasgólem magasodott fel a rémült halálfalók előtt, és bömbölve megrohamozta őket. Azok szétrebbentek, de nem voltak elég gyorsak. A gólem felragadott egyet, és hatalmas markában összeroppantotta. Majd a kábult Dolohov felé indult.

Őt hagyd – parancsolta Cain.

A gólem engedelmeskedett. Eközben az egyik halálfaló megpróbálta robbantó átokkal legyőzni a gólemet, de a hatalmas fémtest meg se rezdült. A gólem hatalmas, késszerű karmaival szinte felszeletelte a halálfalót. A többiek eközben elmenekültek. Cain vigyorogva nézett utánuk, majd a gólemre mutatott botjával. A gólem összeroskadt, és újra tőr lett belőle. Cain odalépett Dolohovhoz, elvette a pálcáját, és magához térítette. Dolohov felült, látta, hogy már csak ő és Cain vannak ott.

Beszélgessünk - mondta Cain

Magával? Soha. Én nem mondok semmit.

Nem szeretnék erőszakot alkalmazni, de ha kell, akkor megteszem. Ki küldött?

A Sötét Nagyúr.

Sötét Nagyúr! Micsoda nagyzoló név! Közelükbe sem érhet nekik, de Sötét Nagyúrnak nevezi magát.

Kiknek?

Ne érdekeljen, kisfiam! Itt én kérdezek. Mit akartatok?

Magát elfogni.

Miért?

Azt nem mondom meg.

Rendben. Nos, ebben az esetben kénytelen leszek megölni téged.

Úgysem teszi meg.

Nem? Három embert már megöltem az előbb. Eggyel több vagy kevesebb, mit számít? _Lupum!_ – mondta, mire megjelent egy hatalmas farkas. - Ő itt Romulus, és ma még nem evett. Tépd szét! De jó lassan!

A farkas vicsorogva elindult Dolohov felé. Már-már beleharapott, amikor a mágus felkiáltott:

Jól van, elmondom.

Vissza! – parancsolta Cain – Halljuk.

Tudomást szereztünk róla, hogy maga milyen mágiát használ, és a Mester meg szeretné szerezni.

Hogy szereztek róla tudomást?

Nem mondom meg.

Romulus, ebéd!

Jó, jó, elmondom. Vannak kémeink a minisztériumban.

Neveket!

Nem tudom az összeset!

Akkor azt, amit tudsz!

James Cramer, Gordon Meyer, Nathalie O'Bennon, és Derrick McFlint.

Jó. Ezért nem öllek meg. Viszlát.

Cain felemelte botját, és leütötte Dolohovot. Majd megnyitott egy portált, és a farkassal együtt eltűnt benne. Másnap reggel Caramel egy levelet talált az asztalán, amelyben a következő állt:

_Azonnal tartóztassa le James Cramert, Gordon Meyert, Nathalie O'Bennont, és Derrick McFlintet. Voldemort kémei. Cain._

V.

Harry Potter éppen hanyatt feküdt a fűben, és az eget bámulta. Ismét csak Dursleyék társaságát kell élveznie. Tudta, hogy az élete múlik rajta, de akkor is terhesnek érezte ezt a helyzetet. Ekkor meglátott egy baglyot, amelyik szemmel láthatóan felé tartott. Felült. A bagoly lábát előrenyújtva landolt mellette. Csőrében egy levelet tartott, amelyen Harry felismerte Dumbledore kézírását. Gyorsan feltépte:

_Harry, fontos közölnivalóm van számodra. Olyan gonosz erők szabadultak el, amelyekkel még maga Voldemort sem versenyezhet. Szükségem van rád. Legyél holnapután reggel nyolckor a Foltozott Üstben._

_Dumbledore_

Ez rendkívül érdekes. – gondolta Harry. - Voldemort minden idők leghatalmasabb feketemágusa. Ki lehet az, aki még nála is erősebb? És Dumbledore emiatt ír nekem? Meg kell tudnom. De hol tudhatnék meg ilyen titkokat? Na persze a Rejtély- és Misztériumügyi Főosztályon kívül.

Harry! Harry! – hallotta Petunia néni rikácsolását – Gyere be azonnal!

Megyek már!

Harry felállt, leporolta magát, és bement.

Mrs. Figg telefonált. – kezdte Petunia néni. – Szeretne meghívni téged teára.

Na ne!

De igen, elmész.

Jó. Egyébként megemlítem, hogy holnapután beláthatatlan időre elmegyek.

Miért?

Nem tudom. De Dumbledore maga hívatott.

Akkor nincs kifogásom ellene. De most mész Mrs. Figghez.

Harry sanyarú képpel elindult. De ahogy kikerült Petunia néni látóköréből, elvigyorodott. Amióta kiderült, hogy Mrs. Figg kvibli, egész jól elvolt nála. Ráadásul csak itt juthatott friss hírekhez a varázslóvilágból. Fütyörészve ment az utcán, míg oda nem ért a házhoz. Becsöngetett.

Megyek már! – hallotta Mrs. Figget, majd kitárult az ajtó.

Szervusz, Harry! – köszöntötte hősünket a boszorkány. – Vannak itt egy páran, akik szeretnének beszélni veled.

Kik?

Majd meglátod.

Harry bement a nappaliba, ahol a macskák helyett két ember várt rá: Remus Lupin és Kingsley Shacklebolt. Harry nem tudta, mit akarnak, de sejtette, hogy ennek köze van a levélhez.

Szervusz, Harry! – köszöntötte Lupin – Fontos ügyben jöttünk. Gondolom, megkaptad a levelet.

Igen. De…

Azt akarod tudni, mik azok az erők, amikről Dumbledore írt?

Igen.

Az nehéz lesz, ugyanis még mi sem tudjuk. Jött ugyanis egy fura alak a minisztériumba. Mondott ugyan egy-két fontos dolgot, de teljesen csak holnapután vázolja fel a helyzetet. Ami biztos: Ezek démonok, ősi démonok.

De amit tett, az többet beszél. – folytatta Shacklebolt - Mikor bejött, kiütött három aurort, akik meg akarták állítani, aztán legyőzte Dumbledore-t egy barátságos varázspárbajban. Végül ma éjszaka megtámadta egy tucat halálfaló. Megölt hármat, Dolohovot, a vezetőt elfogta és vallomásra bírta, a többit megfutamította.

Nem semmi. – képedt el Harry - Nem hittem, hogy van olyan mágus, aki le tudja győzni Dumbledore-t.

Ő nem is igazi varázsló. Vagy legalábbis nem olyan, amilyenek mi vagyunk. De holnapután majd többet fogunk tudni. Ugyanis Dumbledore minket is meghívott. – fejezte be Lupin.

De minek?- kérdezte Harry.

Ez a Cain, akiről beszélünk, fel akar állítani egy varázslócsapatot, akik ezek a démonok ellen küzdenének. Ebbe kellenél te, mi, maga Dumbledore, és persze egyéb emberek Angliából és máshonnan.- fejtette ki Lupin.

Még ezek ellen is én kellek? Nem elég nekem Voldemort is?- fakadt ki Harry.

Nézd,- magyarázta Lupin – te erős mágus vagy, és ehhez a feladathoz a legerősebbek kellenek. Valamint ez a mágia segíthet Voldemort ellen is. Nem?

De, igazad van.

Nos, mikor és hogy akarsz Londonba menni?

Nem tudom. Asszem, holnap este a Kóbor Grimbusszal.

Kitűnő. Arthur Weasley és én eljövünk érted.- mondta Lupin. – Jó, tudom, nem vagy már gyerek, de ártani nem árthat, ha elkísérünk.

Köszönöm, hogy eljöttetek.

Bármikor. Dursleyékkel nem lesz gond?

Nem. Félnek tőletek, mint a tűztől.

Hát akkor szervusz.

Viszlát holnap.

Lupin és Shacklebolt odaléptek a kandallóhoz. Egy határozott pálcamozdulattal meggyújtották a tüzet. Kivettek egy kis Hop-port a tartóból, és mindketten hoppanáltak a Mágiaügyi Minisztériumba. Mrs. Figg Harryhez fordult:

Kérsz még egy kis teát, drágám?

VI.

Nos, két nappal később reggel nyolckor Harry a Foltozott Üstben ült, már a második vajsörét itta, és izgatottan várta Dumbledore-t. Dumbledore pontosan érkezett.

Szervusz, Harry.

Jó napot, professzor úr.

Nos, sokkal többet nem tudok még most sem annál, amit leírtam. De sietnünk kell, Cain már vár ránk.

Kicsoda?

Cain. Ismail Cain. Ő lesz a tanárotok. De a többit majd ő elmondja. Induljunk!

Kimentek a hátsó ajtón. Elindultak az Abszol úton. Amikor a 37. szám elé értek, megálltak. Dumbledore bement, Harry pedig követte. Egy meglehetősen nagy terembe jutottak, ahol már voltak egypáran. Hangos diskurálás folyt vagy négy-öt különböző nyelven. Harry felismerte Rémszem Mordont, Lupint, Shackleboltot, és nem kis meglepetésére Pitont is. De igen sokan voltak olyanok, akiket nem ismert. Például egy nagydarab, fakó hajú varázsló, aki szórakozottan dobálta pálcáját (Mordon rendkívül rosszallóan nézte), vagy egy sötét bőrű varázsló, aki egy magazinban lapozgatott izgatottan. Ekkor feltárult egy ajtó és belépett rajta Cain. A teremben egyszerre csend lett. Cain megszólalt:

Ismail Cain vagyok. Mellesleg Horadrim mágus. Ez a rend egy különleges mágiára szakosodott mágusok rendje. Önök is megtanulhatják ezt a varázslattípust, noha nem tökéletesen. Ahhoz ugyanis évek kellenének, nekünk csak négy hetünk van. A feladat nem könnyű. A feladat a következő: Négy hét alatt meg kell tanulniuk egy különleges mágiát, és a mugli fegyverhasználatot. Utána meg kell küzdeniük a Pokol seregeivel, élőhalottakkal, démonokkal, és rettenetes mágikus szörnyekkel. És a végén a három fő démon, akiknek legalább hússzor akkora erejük és hatalmuk van, mint Voldemortnak. És az egyetlen fegyverük ellenük az lesz, amit most tanulnak. Döntsék el, vállalják-e vagy sem. Nos, ki vállalja?

A kezek egy emberként lökődtek a magasba.

Jó. Nagyon jó. Ha akarnak valamit kérdezni, ki vele!

Mit fogunk tanulni pontosabban?- kérdezte egy tömzsi, őszülő varázsló.

Négy dolgot: elementális mágia, varázslények megidézése, mágikus fegyverek készítése, és azok használata. Mindegyikre egy hetük van. Én magam, valamint két társam fogjuk önöket tanítani.

De az elementális mágját maár ismerjeük – mondta rossz angolsággal a fakó hajú varázsló.

Igen? Akkor ehhez mit szól? – kérdezte Cain, és előrenyújtva kezét, egy tűzgömböt teremtett a semmiből, és megfogta. – Csinálja utánam! Pálca nélkül, ahogy én!

Ööö… - hebegte a másik.

Ez a Horadrim mágia. Pálca nélkül is meg lehet csinálni, de erősebb, ha használják ezt! – mutatta fel botját.

Az egy pálca? – kérdezte Harry.

Olyasmi, ifjú Potter. Maguknak is lesz ilyen. De lassan kezdenünk kellene. Vannak itt olyanok, akik nem tudnak jól angolul?

Vagy tízen felnyújtották a kezüket, köztük a fakó varázsló.

Kérem a többieket,- folytatta Cain – fáradjanak át a jobb kéz felől eső szobába, és várjanak meg engem. – megvárta, míg átmennek, majd tovább beszélt, de már németül – Ki az, aki itt beszél németül?

Hatan előreléptek.

Kérem, menjenek a bal kéz felől eső szobába. Ott már várja önöket a tanáruk. Nos? – fordult a többihez oroszul – Remélem, önök már értik azt, amit mondok.

Azok szaporán bólogattak.

Kérem, önök maradjanak itt. A tanáruk mindjárt megérkezik.

Cain lement az emelvényről, és besietett a jobb oldali ajtón. Ott már várták őt. Körülnézett és megállapította:

Kicsi a hely. Kérem, kövessenek.

Hová? – szaladt ki Harryből.

Cain nem válaszolt. Felállított egy portált, majd eltűnt benne. A többiek kicsit gyanakodva utána mentek. Egy hegylánc lábánál találták magukat, amit fenyvesek szegélyeztek. A levegő igen hideg volt, és metsző szél süvített át a fenyőerdő fái közt. Odébb egy nagy, kőből készült épület állt.

Most az Észak-Urálban vagyunk.- jelentette ki Cain.

Hol? – kérdezte értetlenül valaki.

Az Észak-Urálban. Oroszország közepétől északnyugatra. A hely biztonságos. Eleve alig jár erre valaki, de mugliriasztó varázslatok, és veszélyes szörnyek is őrzik a területet. Az ott a leendő otthonuk. Nos, nézzenek körül a házban! Mindenkinek jut külön szoba. Az ajtón ott áll a nevük. Fél óra múlva a hallban reggeli. Utána megkezdődik a munka.

Harry elindult befelé. A ház alig rendelkezett valami komforttal. Állt a földszinten egy bejárati helységből, egy hallból, és egy nagy lépcsőből, az emeleten két folyosóból, és vagy húsz szobából. Valóban minden ajtón ott állt a nevük kettesével. Harry egy ismeretlennel került egy szobába. Az idegen vagy huszonöt éves lehetett, legalább két méter magas volt, szőke haja szinte világított, és állandóan vigyorgott.

Szevasz! – köszöntötte Harryt – A nevem Peter Jorgensen, nemzetiségre nézve norvég.

Szervusz. Harry Potter vagyok.

Szórakozol? Vagy tényleg te vagy?

Én vagyok. Nézd csak!- mutatta meg a sebhelyét.

Király! Na de mindegy, elvégre mind varázslók vagyunk, csak te erősebb.

Igazad van. De menjünk reggelizni, mert fogytán az idő.

Ja. De remélem, nem valami vacak angol reggeli lesz. Nem bírom az angol kaját, nagyon sivár. Na gyerünk!

Lementek a lépcsőn. A hallban most egy hatalmas asztal állt, roskadásig megrakva minden földi jóval. Peter elégedetten nézett végig rajta.

Lássunk hozzá! – mondta Harrynek, és azonnal neki is kezdett.

Hm…- sóhajtott Harry, és ugyancsak jó étvággyal esett neki.

Közben megérkeztek a többiek is, és szintén reggelihez láttak. Szótlanul ettek, mindenki a maga gondolataival volt elfoglalva. Cain is előjött szobájából, de ő csak megállt a lépcső alján és felmérte az embereket. Harminc perccel később megszólalt:

Úgy gondolom, hölgyeim és uraim, ideje dolgunkhoz látnunk.

Mindenki Cain felé nézett. Ő így folytatta:

Szeretném, ha mindenki ideadná a pálcáját.

Miért? – kérdezte Harry.

Azért, ifjú Potter, mert annak az alapján készül el a botjuk.

Mindenki odalépett Cainhez, és átnyújtották pálcájukat. Cain megvizsgálta azokat, és betette egy dobozba. Majd megütötte a doboz oldalát botjával, és az eltűnt. Ezután így szólt:

Mindenki menjen ki a ház elé. Megkezdjük a munkát.


End file.
